1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a soymilk curd using soymilk as an essential raw material having a mild texture suitable for desserts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for soymilk have been increased with enhanced concern on health in recent years, and desserts such as soymilk pudding and soymilk yogurt using soymilk as an essential raw material have been developed in response to these increased demands of soymilk.
Production of gelled substances by cross-linking of proteins contained in foods has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 58-149645. Protein cross-linking enzymes have been reported to exist in nature including, for example, transglutaminase produced by microorganisms.
Transglutaminase has been used for the production of soybean curd. Examples of uses include prevention of deterioration of the texture by freezing in the production of frozen soybean curd disclosed in JP-A Nos. 06-217729, 06-269257 and 08-112071), improvements of the texture and flavor in the production of whole soybean curd containing okara (soybean curd refuse) disclosed in JP-A Nos. 11-299443 and 2000-139391, and prevention of decrease of soymilk gelling power by high temperature heat sterilization disclosed in JP-A Nos. 11-21039 and 2002-281928.
Transglutaminase has been practically used and sold by Ajinomoto Co., Ltd. with a trade name of Activa.
However, since the desserts using soymilk as an essential raw-material have heavy soybean curd-like texture as compared with desserts using cow milk and egg as essential raw materials, the market of the soymilk desserts has not been expanded as expected.
When the soymilk curd is prepared by mixing a coagulant such as calcium sulfate (a clarifying powder), magnesium chloride (brine) and glucono-δ-lactone that have been used for producing soybean curd, for producing the desserts using soymilk as the essential raw material, the dessert is liable to have a heavy texture of soybean curd.
Since the object of the art disclosed in the patents above is to maintain and improve the texture of usual soybean curd by taking advantage of the action of transglutaminase, they differ from the object of the art for changing the texture of soybean curd to pudding and bavarois-like mild textures.